


We're all falling down

by icantbczfeels



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, and I can't think of good titles even if my life depended on it, and kuro gets jealous too, and mahiru gets jealous, and she may or may not be a prostitute, this is so not planned out and I don't know how it will turn out, where kuro finally turns someone into his subclass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantbczfeels/pseuds/icantbczfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahiru Shirota. 16 years old. He likes simple things, and hates anything complicated. That's why when he saw the murder scene happening before his eyes, he begged Kuro to save the girl's life. Thinking simply, saving her would make him forget the gruesome scene ever happened in the first place. But turning her into his subclass was not what he had in mind, though. And why is she so clingy with Kuro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're all falling down

Thinking simply, it was all his fault.

Not that Kuro would flat out confess that, but he knew that deep down the vampire felt that way. He was too kind for his own good. Either that or he really had a talent for avoiding troublesome conversations like the plague.

He was willing to bet on the latter.

Mahiru sighed, placing the kettle with which he prepared the tea back on the stove with a little more force than necessary. If Kuro noticed, he didn’t make a comment on it. He continued playing on his ps3, the little sounds of the game providing some sense of normalcy and comfort, albeit it didn’t last for long.

“Do you need me to help you with anything?”

Mahiru forced himself to smile, placing the cups on a tray and turning around, facing the owner of the high pitched voice. A pair of red eyes greeted him, innocent and kind.  
Thinking simply, he shouldn’t have felt a surge of anger at the sight. But, well… since that day, nothing had been simple anymore.

“Don’t worry Melody, I can manage.” he replied, walking towards the girl currently sitting besides Kuro, turning a blind eye on the way she squeezed her lithe figure against Kuro’s arm, and placed the cups on the table in front of them.

Kuro gazed briefly at him, before returning his attention to the game. Mahiru felt his brow twitch.

“Mahiru-chan, is it okay if I stay here for another night?” Melody asked, her long hair falling forward as she looked at the floor, her hands drawing circles on Kuro’s thigh. Mahiru could see the vampire tense visibly, pausing the game but not making a move otherwise.

“D-Don’t you have anywhere else where you should be?” he asked, as politely as he could manage. He busied himself with gathering the empty dishes on the table, avoiding to look at the pair in front of him. Melody sighed.

“I do, but I told them that I wasn’t going back for a couple of days. They shouldn’t bother me until Monday” he saw her smile from the corner of his eye, just before he turned to look at Kuro. “Ne, Kuro-kun, is it okay?”

Mahiru quickly hid the frown forming on his face. Her pouty mouth and begging eyes would have seemed cute to him in another scenario. Not now though, with her face inches away from Kuro’s and the damn NEET vampire looking at her and sporting a quickly spreading blush.

Kuro turned away and sighed. “Can’t deal…”

Mahiru stood up, taking the dishes to the sink and tuning out Melody’s retort. He wondered what was wrong with him, getting so angry at Kuro lately and feeling extremely annoyed by Melody. But he knew for sure he wouldn’t be able to bear another day of the pair getting on his nerves.

“I think—“ he started, turning around “—that I need some space. I’m not used to living with women since my mom died when I was really young.” He finally laid his eyes back on Melody, whose face fell.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t be so selfish” she stood up, dusting off her dress and gathering her stuff. Mahiru and Kuro stayed where they were, awkwardly waiting for her to be done. Kuro returned to play his game, the music filling the air and relieving some of the tension.

Melody did a final look around to ensure she wasn’t leaving anything behind before walking to Mahiru.

“Before I go, can I…?” she placed her hands on his shoulders, angling her nose to his pulse. He swallowed, moving his face sideways so he gave her more space, and nodded. As soon as he felt the fangs piercing his skin his eyes unconsciusly fell on Kuro, only to find him staring back. He exhaled breathily as he felt the blood being sucked from him, his eyes never leaving the vampire’s. He saw something shifting on Kuro’s eyes, and just before he could figure out what it was, he was no longer there.

He felt Melody being teared apart from him, falling backwards into a strong chest as he felt lightheaded, a hand holding him steady.

“That was more than necessary” Kuro’s voice came from behind.

Melody licked her lips, cleaning any remains of blood. “Sorry, just wanted to make sure I didn’t crave more for a few days” She smiled and apologized to Mahiru, shuffling through the door.

The door clicked closed behind them.

“Are you alright?” Kuro’s mouth was inches away from his ear, making him catch his breath. “Don’t go blacking out on me, that would be such a pain I could die”

“I’m fine” he replied, standing straight and clearing his mouth. He could already feel the heat flooding his face, but he still turned around. “More importantly, what do you think you were doing you damn vampire? Having her all over you without a single complain? Thinking simply, one would assume you actually enjoyed that!” Mahiru pointed an angry finger at Kuro, who widened his eyes in surprise and sighed in defeat.

“So troublesome… can’t deal…”

He walked away, slouching as he turned into a cat and meowed. “Get soothed by my cuteness and stop making weird assumptions”

“You’re not cute at all!”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this worth it? Just wanted to experiment a bit with this fandom, I love servamp to heaven and back, and need to get used to writing them so they feel in character. Figured maybe someone could like this poor attempt enough to give it a go. What do you think?


End file.
